


Enigma of Time

by TheBrokenChakram



Series: Enigma of Time [1]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Betrayal, Dazai-Typical Suicide Attempts (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenChakram/pseuds/TheBrokenChakram
Summary: After awakening from her long 9 year coma, amnesiac Murasaki Shikibu the ability wielder of  'Tale of Genji', one of the best users of time, is forced into the Mafia by marrying Chuuya Nakahara by Mori's plot. Suffering from dark memories from her haunted past, the goddess of time must force herself to remember old friends and make new friends to survive. Secrets will be uncovered as she tries to defeat the Monster from her childhood and save Yokohama as well.





	Enigma of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about naming the bad guy the 'Collector' till I watched "Dead Apple", so forgive me if the name may seem silly for a little bit. I appreciate all reviews that give me feedback to fix things and improve upon, so don't be afraid to tell me. Well hope you like it. Also I know the intro is shorter, I'm sorry I hope to keep things updated quickly.

Chapter 1:

 

          Ogai Mori had never really been much of someone who could be surprised. After everything he’d endured, plotted, and accomplished to achieve his goals, most things wouldn’t or shouldn’t have been able to even phase the Mafia boss. But today hadn’t played out as one of those nonchalant type days and instead proceeded to be a ‘Oh what the hell, lets kick him in the gut,’ days. The problem at hand that weighed the most on his day at this moment was in the form of a girl, no woman sitting on his couch, lost in a daze from being recently awakened from her 9-year slumber. She had no memory of anything other than her own name. He decided that it was the case of temporary amnesia that shouldn’t take too long to fix itself. Well that’s all he could hope for, since the woman in question was considered to be one of the most powerful ability users in the world, even more spectacular than Chuuya and Dazai teamed up. She was the product of sadistic and brutal experimentation and tests throughout her childhood, and even all that was hid behind a smile, ever so cold and calculating. Normally an amnesiac woman was something he could easily handle, but this was one who could destroy the very kingdom he’d spent years building up for himself, if she were in the wrong hands. This just meant that he’d have to keep closer tabs on her, though it was a conundrum on where to keep her for the time being. As if by some unknown force there was a knock at his door. He pushed his thoughts aside momentarily to answer the caller.

          “Come in.” his voice was smooth as he watched the door swing open revealing a familiar red head in a nice suit and his trademark hat.

          “Good morning Boss, you called for me?” he knelt down to him showing his loyalty, taking a minute to take a glance at the woman on the couch.

          “Ah yes Chuuya, I wanted a report on how the situation from last week was handled.” He looked back to the boss, before quickly explaining.

          “We seemed to have taken care of the entire incident cleanly. Even with the mistake that cost us three men.” His eyes seemed tired and Mori kept catching him stealing glances at her. There was a curiosity that seemed to draw his attention away from the boss, and Mori quickly devised a plan that would take care of his little predicament.

          “I’m sorry if I’m coming off as blunt, but who is that woman?” Mori gave a sly smile.

          “The Goddess of Time in human form. A being just like you.” A look of surprise passed over Chuuya’s face at the thought of there being another being like him.

          ‘Hook, line, and sinker.’ He had Chuuya in the palm of his hand now and he knew just what to do.

          “Why don’t you say hello? She’s just awakened from a 9-year slumber, so she may be slower at answering you at the moment.” Chuuya gave a look before stepping closer to her and bending down to her eye level. He seemed to be studying her eyes as in lost in them.  

          “Her eyes are the color of amethysts. You don’t see many or any people with this color. But don’t stare too deep, she is the Goddess of Time and while in this state could accidently send you to another time or shrink you down to nothing.”  The red head backed up quickly sending Mori into a fit of laughter.

          “I jest, I jest. Her power is dormant right now. Once her memory starts returning she’ll remember how to use that power. For now, it’s locked away for safe keeping inside her.”  Chuuya came closer again inspecting her slightly.

          “The names Chuuya Nakahara, what’s yours?” he almost laughed at himself for even asking that as if he expected someone who looked drugged out to even be able to answer him at all. He sighed and went to walk away only to realize that something was holding onto his pant leg. His eyes widened when he realized that it was the woman holding onto him. Mori even seemed surprised by her sudden movement.

          “My name… is… Murasaki Shikibu…” she gave him a soft smile that felt cold and empty with her hollow eyes.

          “It’s… nice… to meet… you… Chuuya…” Mori contemplated about what could be causing her to react so quickly to Chuuya talking to her.

          ‘Could the God of Corruption inside Chuuya be awakening the Goddess of Time inside of Murasaki? Then again, time and corruption often go hand in hand.’ He stifled a small chuckle.

          “Chuuya, come over here so we can speak about a new order I have for you.” He knew Chuuya would never refuse an order given that his loyalty to the mafia was strong, in fact possibly the strongest. That was why he needed to use him in his plans. The red head understanding followed the boss over to the other side of the room, he raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the way the boss was acting but he couldn’t deny the man anything, no matter what.

          “I have a task for you and it’s only something you can do given how strong your loyalty to the mafia is. Plus, there is the factor that you are an executive member. Murasaki is one of the top ability users in the world. With her being in such a state, anybody could come in and try to lay a claim to her. Dazai could be one of the biggest threats to her if he finds out she’s awakened and what her powers are. He’d manipulate everything to be in the Agency’s favor or worse, his own sick twisted game.” Chuuya watched Mori patiently even though the thought of Dazai made Chuuya give off a slight angry vibe.

          “I’m not sure how I can be of any help to you in this matter.” Mori smiled before continuing with his sinister scheme.

          “Simple, I want you to marry Murasaki Shikibu. Keep her tied down to the mafia at all costs and away from Dazai’s meddling.” A look of confusion crossed across the corruption user’s face.

          “What about Murasaki’s say in the matter?” she was sitting on the couch still in a daze and even dazed it would still be difficult to marry someone that was kicking and screaming to get away from him.

          “Murasaki is property. The Collector disappeared and left her stuck in the coffin. The coffin and everything inside were sold on the black market and we purchased her. She’ll do whatever I tell her to do.” He waved his hand around and Chuuya tried to repress the nauseating feeling he had in his throat.

          “If she’s property than why is there any need for her to marry me.” Mori smirked again taking a sip from the wine glass he’d carried from his chair.

          “Property can hope to one day escape and be free. They have no ties to humanity like we do. But if I put her in a place where she’ll be forced to make those bonds, then it’s less likely that she’ll actually leave. A bond is stronger than an iron chain. Besides, It’ll be easier to get her to like us and become one of us on her own if you teach her about us. By then she’ll have formed that bond with you and trust you. I’m counting on you to be able to handle this Chuuya.” The red head sighed again before looking back at Mori.

          “Fine, I’ll do whatever you want me to do Boss.” He kneeled again to the leader.

          “Good,” Mori smiled a wicked smile as he turned away from Chuuya. He was determined to keep his grip on everything, so he would never lose control.

          “Make sure you clip her wings good Chuuya. You’ll have your hands full when her memories come back.” Chuuya bit his lip before being excused and quickly escaping.  


End file.
